Kenya (Earth-5875)
Kenya, officially the Republic of Kenya, is a major country in Eastern Africa, with its capital and largest city in Nairobi. Kenya's territory lies on the equator and overlies the East African Rift, covering a diverse and expansive terrain that extends roughly from Lake Victoria to Lake Turkana and further southeast to the Indian Ocean. It is bordered by Tanzania to the south and southwest, Uganda to the west, South Sudan to the northwest, Ethiopia to the north and Somalia to the northeast. History Prehistory In 97,445 BCE, the forerunner Builders constructed a slipspace portal known as the Excession, which would link Earth to the Ark, outside of the Milky Way galaxy, in what would become Kenya. A human elder called N'chala witnessed the construction of the Excession. First Contact War On October 20th, 2552, the Covenant Fleet of Sacred Consecration, under the command of the Prophet of Regret arrived on Earth from slipspace, and a battle soon ensued. During the engagement, Regret's flagship, the ''CAS''-class assault carrier ''Solemn Penance'', breached Earth's orbital defenses and moved to New Mombasa, on Kenya, sending warriors and vehicles to occupy the city in the search of the Excession, which the fleet had previously discovered through a Luminary on Meridian following its glassing months before. Many civilians were immediately killed by the deployed warriors, although some managed to escape and be evacuated. Swahili announcements about the attack were broadcasted in both New and Old Mombasa, warning the citizens to follow the evacuation efforts of the UNSC Marine Corps and the NMPD. Some of these announcements even claimed false information to boost the morale and give hope to the dying citizens, some encouraging citizens to fight back against the "alien zealots". entering slipspace, destroying much of New Mombasa in the process.]] The same day, John-117 was deployed on Old Mombasa to rescue civilians and assist UNSC Marines in pushing the Covenant back from the city. After killing many enemies in that portion of the island, he crossed the Kilindini Bridge and reached New Mombasa, where the SPARTAN-II was able to board a Type-47A Scarab that had previously killed countless of UNSC forces, and later returned to the [[UNSC In Amber Clad (Earth-5875)|UNSC In Amber Clad]]. During the confusion, the Prophet of Regret had the Solemn Penance prepare to leave Earth out of desperation, leaving all of its land troops behind. At the same time, sixty ODSTs were dropping from the [[UNSC Say My Name (Earth-5875)|UNSC Say My Name]] into New Mombasa to breach the carrier. One such squad, Alpha-Nine, however, had secretly been re-purposed by the Office of Naval Intelligence to drop into the Alpha Site and secure Vergil to prevent it from falling into the Covenant's hands, which remained in secret until they were in mid-drop. With the sixty ODSTs descending, the Solemn Penance unexpectedly jumped into slipspace as the In Amber Clad pursued it, with the resulting EMP destroying the surrounding buildings, heavily damaging the Mombasa Tether, and disintegrating all ODSTs with the exception of Alpha-Nine, who were accidentally saved by their last minute redirection to Alpha Site. Not all of New Mombasa was consumed in the explosion, while those that did were sucked into slipspace; the rupture created a gigantic crater in the mainland of the island, where the Covenant later arrived to start digging the Excession. Following this event, the jiralhanae that remained on the city were ordered by the Prophet of Truth to carry out his secretly plotted genocide against the sangheili who were also left behind, leading to massive civil battles. The jiralhanae, who were at their most numerous, gained the upper hand, and killed all present sangheili, alongside those who decided to remain loyal to them. These jiralhanae troops also continued carrying Regret's excavation of the Excession, being ordered to capture Vergil and Quick to Adjust, the huragok who was able to free from its slavery and fuse the artificial intelligence's data with its own. This led the UNSC and the NMPD to fight together against the Covenant for the rest of the day. In the next day, the Fleet of Certain Fulfillment, led by Truth himself, arrived on Earth and started to glass the city in search of the hidden portal. Alpha-Nine, one of the only survivors of the event, managed to secure Quick to Adjust, and thus Vergil, escaping the city in a stolen Type-52 Phantom. Notable locations *Mombasa **New Mombasa **Old Mombasa *Nairobi *Voi **Weyland-Yutani Complex 09 **Weyland-Yutani Complex 71 **Voi Municipal Water Pump House 03 *Tsavo **Tsavo Highway *Excession *Crow's Nest *Outpost C9 Notable inhabitants *David Endesha *Franklin Accardo *Jim Odingo *Jonas Zeman *Lisa Mendes *Marshall Glick *Mike Branley *Norman Kinsler *Sadie Endesha *Stephen Purwin Category:Earth-5875 Category:Countries of Earth-5875 Category:Locations of Earth-5875 Category:Locations Category:Created by Draft227